Launch devices, such as guns or mortars, are prevalent among artillery forces. Typically, such launch devices fire unguided projectiles that follow a ballistic trajectory to a target. In some battlefield situations it is desirable to launch a guided munition at a target. One solution achieving this is to convert a mortar body into a precision mortar round by replacing a standard fuse in the mortar fuse well with a guidance kit that includes fins, a guidance system, and a fuse. Once fired, the fins can provide guidance for the mortar and the guidance system can direct the mortar to a target.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.